Leap of Faith
by SunshineShal
Summary: *Sequel to Learning to fly* It's been 3 years since Jules stopped the alien invasion at her sister's high school, thanks to an eccentric time traveling alien. Now she's back solving cases, including a missing persons case that's making her past come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I've decided to delete the old one and completely change the way I had written it. I didn't like the way I had the old copy. Some things are the same, but I've changed some of the writing. Plus, we'll now be dealing with the 11th instead of 12. Don't get me wrong, I love 12. He and 10 are tied as my favorite doctors and I cried when he did his regeneration speech, but for some reason, I can't seem to convey his character on here. 11 just seems easier to write. So, here is the new sequel to "Learning to fly." Which, you should probably read before reading this one as it was my first fanfic that I wrote 3 years ago.**

It was a clear fall day as I walked to the office. After entering the office, I sat down at my desk and immediately saw all the post it notes. All of them were ideas for my wedding to Mark. Yes, I was finally getting married. I looked at my engagement ring. It was a gold band with 2 tiny white diamonds with a sapphire in between the diamonds.

I thought about how Mark proposed to me. It wasn't a fancy or planned proposal, to be honest. We were sitting on the sofa in my apartment watching some comedy on Netflix and had gotten pizza. When I went to open the pizza, "Will you marry me?" was written out in mushroom slices and when I turned to him, he was on his knees. Obviously, I had to say yes. That had been a few months ago and while the wedding was a year away, there was so much to plan. That, and my work as a P.I, made for an interesting life right now.

My thoughts then wondered back to the Doctor. Traveling with him and Amy and Rory had been amazing for the time I'd traveled with him, but it was hard letting go of the logical part. I couldn't handle dealing with visiting alien worlds and traveling to different time periods. So, I just had to leave, for my sanity. That had been 3 years ago. Despite the engagement and my dad making me co-owner of the detective agency, I couldn't help but get a pang of longing. I still wanted to travel, but for now I'd have to settle with taking on cases and planning my wedding.

I sat back up in my chair as Annie, the receptionist, who'd been the receptionist since I was little came in. "Jules." She said, "There's someone here to see you for a case."

"Thanks for letting me know." I said, "You can let them know they can come in."

She nodded and closed the door. I heard her talking to the new client and a second later a woman walked in. I could tell that she'd been crying, because there was redness rimmed around her eyes. She also looked extremely tired and worn out. My heart immediately went out to her. Whatever she was here for was definitely affecting her mentally and physically. I motioned for her to sit down and as she sat down in the chair across from my desk. She introduced herself as Maggie Baker.

"It's my daughter." Maggie said in a trembling voice. "She's been missing for a few days. The police won't help because she's not a minor anymore, so that's why I came to you." She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of her daughter. "Her name's Annabelle. She just turned 21." I studied the photo. Annabelle had a teal pixie cut and hazel eyes. She was grinning while sitting next to a corgi. She then handed me a hard copy and a few other photos.

"Ok. So when did she go missing?" I asked, opening my laptop so I could type down the information to track her down.

"A few nights ago. She went out with friends to a club and never came back. I thought she'd spent the night with one of her friends, but she didn't come back the next day. None of her friends know where she is either." Maggie said.

"Ok. I'm going to need the name and numbers of the friends that were with her and the name of the club." I said. I then wrote my number on a piece of paper. "This is my number. If you think of anything else that will help, let me know."

Maggie nodded and gave me all the contact information. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"I promise I'll find her." I said, looking at her worn out expression and I would. I just needed to figure out how to start.

Maggie stood up, looking a little bit less sad and noticed my wedding planning pile. "Oh. Are you getting married?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling fondly. "Next year."

"Congratulations." She said, grabbing her purse from the chair.

"Thanks. And again, I'll find your daughter." I said seriously.

Maggie nodded and walked out of the office. I sighed and looked at the photo again. I then proceeded to look at the other photos. One appeared to be her and a few friends in front of a building. Looking closer at the building, I noticed the name of the building. "The arctic wave." "Bingo." I said to myself. I'd heard about this club. It had gotten shut down a few times for some sketchy things going on, but somehow had always managed to remain opened. I suspected there was some money changing hands, but I wasn't sure. I also knew it was popular with the younger crowd. It was time to give this club a visit. But first I had to do some research.

I went home a few minutes later, waving to Annie, who was also leaving. I got to my apartment and set up my laptop for doing some research. I typed in "Arctic Wave" in the search engine and up popped up a whole bunch of articles about it. I grinned and browsed the articles. Some of them were about the closings and reopenings of the club, some were reviews; surprisingly, a lot of them were positive, but there were some negative reviews as well; mostly about the loudness but some were also about the service, saying that the servers were slow or they weren't paying attention. I then noticed some articles about people going missing after going to the club. "Aha! There we go." I said. I was intently browsing the articles when someone knocked on my door. I opened it up to find my fiancé, Mark carrying some takeout.

"Hey. Thought you could use some food after a long day." He said, coming in.

"Actually, yeah. I was too tired to cook." I said, kissing him on the cheek and closing the door behind him.

Mark noticed my laptop and the photos on the table. "Were you working on a case?" He asked, lifting up one of the photos.

"Yeah. A woman came in saying her daughter's been missing for a few days after going to the Arctic Wave, so I'm just doing some research." I said.

"Wait, the club?" Mark asked, setting down the food and heading to my kitchen to get some plates for the food. I nodded. "So you think there's some correlation between the case and the club.

"Yeah. And so far I'm definitely getting some weird vibes."

"Alien vibes?" Mark joked.

"Yeah. Don't you dare joke about that." I said. "I really hope it's not. I've had too many aliens things to last a lifetime." They say lighting doesn't strike twice, but I was about to discover that in my case, it was about to strike twice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I walked from my car to the office, breathing in the crisp, fall air. Despite the fact that I was wearing a jacket over a long sleeved shirt, jeans and boots, I shivered. I may have still been the see it to believe it type, but ever since the "incident" as I like to call it, happened 3 years, I'd started to trust my gut instinct a lot more and it was telling me that something big was going to happen. I just wasn't sure what. I shook it off as I got to the office and opened the door. I wasn't surprised that Annie was already there. She normally got there before me no matter how many times I tried to beat her and had the coffee pot going and everything else going when I got there. I waved at her as I walked in and walked into my office to get started on the day.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that morning, until about 2 hours after I came in to work. Two women came in asking help to find their daughters. Their daughters had gone missing the same way Annabelle had; they'd gone to the Arctic Zone and had never returned back home. If I hadn't been convinced before, now I was 100% certain there was something sketchy going on at the club. It needed to be shut down. That's what I thought. However, I was about to find out that it needed to be more than shut down.

"Alright. Better get to work." I muttered. I continued talking to myself and wasn't aware of footsteps walking in.

"You know, when you talk to yourself, it usually means that this is a serious case." My little sister's voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my computer in surprise and saw my 21 year old sister sitting in a chair, her duffel bag and backpack sitting next to her.

"Casey!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm on fall break from college and since mom and dad are gone, I thought I'd stay with you, if that's ok." She said.

"I guess I should let you stay with me and not let you sleep in the street." I said, fake begrudgingly.

"Hilarious." She deadpanned. "So, what's this massive case you're working on.

"Oh boy. You sure you want to hear about it?" I said. After she nodded, I explained the whole situation to her.

"What I'm trying to figure out if there's any other information either leading to when they went missing or any information after that." I said, opening up my laptop.

"Why not just go on Facebook?" Casey suggested. "There's bound to be something there to tell you. Plus, you probably look at all of their friends' profiles too."

"Oh, duh!" I said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you didn't have your younger, much more technology advanced sister who is currently studying computer science to help you." Casey said, ducking swiftly as she earned herself a pen thrown by me in her direction.

I logged into Facebook and typed in Annabelle's name, hoping that she hadn't set her page to private, luckily for me, she hadn't, and I was able to access her page. I noticed that the last post was on the day she disappeared. She had posted a status about her going to the club and tagged her friends. As I checked out the other pages, I started to notice a pattern. She'd tagged 5 other girls in her post. 2 of them hadn't posted since that night and 3 of them had posted; mainly about asking for help to find the other girls. It was pretty much the same with the other girls.

I groaned inwardly to myself. So, I had to find 2 other girls on top of finding the 3 other girls. But, then I thought to myself that it could be worse. I once had to find 20 missing high schoolers. Granted, I did have help from my sister Casey, Mark, and a certain Time Lord because it turned out they were under the control of a psychotic alien woman bent on taking over the world, so compared to that, it was nothing. I then reassured myself that at least this time, it wasn't alien related. Well, at the time I was convinced it wasn't. I didn't know it, but I was going to be proven wrong, in more ways than one.

"Man, I'm going to have to track them down, aren't I?" I said.

"That might be a good start." Casey said. "You also might have to go to their dorms and apartments too."

I groaned and banged my head on my desk. I wasn't looking forward to questioning college girls. Or really going to college

"There's 2 people here to see you." Annie's voice came through the intercom.

"Send then in." I said, sighing. I turned to Casey. "I am not going undercover like I did when you were in high school." I said. "I refuse to go back to school. Even college."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Casey said. "Plus, if you hadn't been there, we probably wouldn't have discovered what happened to my missing classmates."

"Yes, but if you recall, that was an entirely different situation. First of all, they were missing because some alien villainess had captured them and mind controlled them to take over the world. And second of all, we weren't exactly doing this on our own." I said.

"You realize how crazy you just sounded, right?" Casey asked.

"Of course I do!" I said. "But this time, I'm pretty sure it's not aliens. Probably some creeper who works at the club trying to lure young girls away. I hope that's the case." The thing about that is, hoping isn't the same thing as the situation happening the way that it actually happened

"You could always just go to the dorms and apartments." Casey suggested, as I took a sip of the coffee

"I think that's an excellent idea!" A very familiar voice said.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise." Casey said, as we found ourselves staring at the grinning face of the Doctor.


End file.
